Brombeere
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: ¡Diablos, era como tener un ejército Juvias revoloteando por ahí, mirándote fijamente y abrazándose como si fuera un salvavidas a sus brazos! Pero todo por el helado... "—Aquella con la que estabas es la gemela número uno, se me lanzó al instante al brazo —suspiró". Ella sonrió de lado al oír a Gray, y se echó un poco sobre la mesa. "—Cielos, eres todo un rompecorazones..."


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Y yo vengo de nuevo, con esto, porque Mard Geer. Y porque quise hacer un Gray/Lisanna, pero... bueno, salió esto (?).**

* * *

 **Brombeere**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Gray sonreía de lado mientras entraba al gremio, aparente satisfecho por alguna razón. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, dos rugidos le dieron de lleno. La fuerza con la que iban, y el despiste que llevaba encima, porque tenía otras cosas más importantes rondando en la cabeza, lograron que cayera hacia atrás.

—¡Ha!— bufó —¡Maldita hielera con patas! — exclamó Natsu.

—Tsk, mi rugido salió mal por su culpa — gruñó Gajeel, cruzando los brazos.

Al oírlos desde el suelo, el enojo del azabache creció más, y frunció el ceño. De pronto se puso de pie de un salto, y se acercó a ellos sólo para golpearlos.

—¡Qué cojones creíais que hacíais! —siseó.

Los dos dragon slayers lo miraron con enojo, dispuestos a formar una nueva batalla campal en la que Elfman iría gritando _hombre_ por ahí, o en la que Laxus desde al lado de la barra golpeara a todos los que le molestaran. Además de que se disponía a ponerle atención a la borracha de Cana, no fuera a ser que se matara por caer del taburete y golpearse la cabeza.

Aunque... Mala hierba nunca muere, ¿no?

Pero en ese momento Gajeel cayó sobre Laxus Dreyar, rompiendo de paso un lado de la barra, ante la mirada distraída de Cana. La misma que se burló al ver al de piercings sobre su... amigo.

Laxus la miró con mucho fastidio, y se puso de pie para agarrar a Gajeel pretendiendo lanzarlo hacia Natsu y Gray, quienes habían lanzado a ese pedazo de hierro sobre él.

—¡Joder, corre flamitas! —gritó Gray al ver la intención del rubio.

—¡Mierda! —pero antes de que Natsu pudiera salir del gremio, Gray cerró las puertas cruelmente, dejándolo a la disposición del peso pesado de Gajeel, y la fuerza monumental de Laxus.

Soltó un suspiro, apoyado en la puerta. Empero, luego sintió un fuerte golpe desde dentro con el que casi salió disparado muchos metros. Por suerte antes de caer de cara al suelo, logró girarse y rodar, para luego divisar en el lugar que antes estaba a Gajeel y Natsu.

Desde dentro, Laxus casi sonríe. Porque tenía cosas más importantes que decirle a Cana Alberona. Como que era una traidora. Aunque pensándolo mejor, se lo hacía ver de otra manera...

Gray tragó en seco cuando esta vez Laxus sí sonrió. Lo peor de todo, es que estaba mirándolo a él. O bueno... parecía que lo miraba a él. Así que mejor echó a correr, no fuera a ser que quedaba igual que esos dos idiotas.

Y si lo pensaba de nuevo, era la culpa de ellos el que él hubiera ido a golpearlos.

Por otra parte, Laxus miraba fijamente a aquella ebria sin remedio. _Igual que el maldito padre..._

—¡He, Laxus... no pensaba que tenías esos gustos! —dijo una perversa sonrisa y roja por el alcohol.

Pero el rubio decidió que no podía hacerle nada, aún. A pesar de que le sacara de sus casillas. Y en ese instante, Erza se acercó a ellos dos con una estúpida sonrisa. Laxus enarcó una ceja, algo confundido. Sin embargo, la pelirroja sólo alzó el pulgar y dijo...

—Bien hecho.

Para entonces, Laxus ya estaba prácticamente de los nervios.

* * *

I.

* * *

Gray se puso las manos en los bolsillos, y suspiró. Bien, aunque ahora tenía tiempo para ir donde quería, noto muy a penas que Lucy todavía no había llegado al gremio. Y es que quería preguntarle si le acompañaba por un rato. Ella también podría comer helado.

Decidió seguir su propio camino, era una ventaja que tuviera que pasar por fuera de la casa de Lucy. Pero se rindió cuando vio que aún no salía. Y bueno, no quería entrar sin permiso tampoco, sólo para que le hiciera compañía un rato. No era tan divertido comer completamente solo.

Luego de un rato llegó a su destino, y sus ojos brillaban de tan sólo ver el cartel.

Cielos, ese era el mejor lugar que podía existir, pensaba con la mirada fija en la nueva gran heladería de Magnolia. Si por él fuera, que todos los locales fueran eso. Gigantes heladerías con, por qué no, gigantes helados.

Entró al lugar, haciendo resonar suavemente la campanita que se encontraba arriba de la puerta. Enarcó una ceja, mirando hacia arriba, y luego cuando devolvió su mirada, se encontró con unas cuantas camareras.

¿Para qué demonios necesitaban camareras? No era un maldito restaurante.

—¿Desea que le asignemos una mesa, señor? —preguntó una que le hizo preguntarse si Lucy no habría "donado" a Virgo como misión. Pero era sencillamente estúpido, la verdad. Eso era estúpido y muy irreal, seguro que Lucy nunca haría algo así.

—Venga conmigo, señor —sonrió una tomándolo por un brazo.

—Somos las gemelas Mariel y Margot, nosotros le ayudaremos a encontrar una mesa —le dijo una similar a la otra. Y es que no tenían por qué decirle que eran gemelas, era lo obvio.

Gray se sintió un poco incómodo con la atención que le daban. Sobre todo porque las cuatro que habían le miraban fijamente. Pero peor fue cuando esas dos que le sujetaban los brazos lo arrastraron con una sonrisa a "buscar una mesa".

Ajá, ¿creían que era tan estúpido como para no saber buscar una mesa? Y de todos modos, ¡sólo quería un maldito helado! ¿Era acaso mucho pedir?

Dejó ir un suspiro cuando esas dos al fin lo soltaron. Claro, sólo para hacer que se sentara. Pero eso era mejor que el hecho de que le apretaran demasiado cada brazo.

Ah, pero claro que no iba a quedar todo así. Frunció levemente el ceño cuando vino la que antes había hablado primero. Tenía una agenda y un lápiz, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que quería.

—Señor...

—¿No puedo ir a buscar yo sólo el condenado helado? —preguntó de repente.

—Pero señor, es el reglamento del local y...

—¿Hartar todo lo que puedan al cliente? —enarcó una ceja.

La chica boqueó por unos segundos. Tal vez todos los que iban ahí eran unos babosos, y de hecho, amaban aquella atención de esas lindas chicas. Pero él era Gray, y eso le jodía a montones.

¡Era como tener un ejército Juvias revoloteando por ahí, mirándote fijamente y abrazándose como si fuera un salvavidas a sus brazos!

Pero todo por el helado, sobre todo ese día...

—Bueno... Nuestro jefe nos...

Gray soltó un suspiro, interrumpiéndola.

—Ya da igual, sólo tráigame un helado de mora —se cruzó de brazos.

Ella se quedó ahí por unos segundos, hasta que Gray la observó con una ceja alzada.

—S-sí, lo siento —murmuró avergonzada.

Cuando ella se fue, la campanita sonó una vez más, llamado la atención de Gray. Y se sorprendió un poco al ver una albina entrar con una sonrisa. E inconscientemente él volvió a alzar una ceja. No sabía que a su amiga le gustara ir a las heladerías. Aunque tal vez era obvio... A las chicas le gustaba el helado, ¿no?

Luego soltó una risa cuando una sola camarera fue a atenderla, confirmando su teoría del jefe pervertido.

Miró sin disimulo alguno como una de las gemelas la guiaba guardando su propio metro cuadrado. Y ¡oh! la llevó a la mesa que estaba al lado de él. Sin embargo ella lo vio ahí, y sus ojos le observaron con curiosidad.

—Oye, perdona... No va a ser necesario —le dijo a la chica que la guiaba. Luego indicó a Gray, y aunque la gemela número uno —porque había sido la primera en lanzarse a su pobre brazo— frunció el ceño, asintió y se fue.

Ella se acercó y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Te importa? —preguntó.

Él se alzó de hombros y asintió ligeramente.

—De todos modos ya le dijiste a la camarera que no te llevara a una mesa —sonrió.

Lisanna también sonrió y, con algo de curiosidad, se sentó.

—Bien —rió—. Así que... ¿qué haces aquí? Creo que contigo no van locales como este. Pero claro, como es una heladería, lo comprendo en cierta medida —dijo.

—Perfecto, acertaste... Aunque acabo de descubrir que detrás de todo hay un jefe baboso. Y eso lo hace todo muy molesto.

La albina entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, no entendiendo muy bien.

—Ya veo, y... ¿qué es lo que lo hace realmente molesto?

Gray alzó una ceja, pero luego comprendió que claro, Lisanna no era hombre y, por tanto, no pasó por lo que él sí.

—Creo que las camareras le dan más atención a los clientes hombres... Aquella con la que estabas es la gemela número uno, se me lanzó al instante al brazo —suspiró.

Ella sonrió de lado al oír a Gray, y se echó un poco sobre la mesa.

—Cielos, eres todo un rompecorazones, Gray —murmuró.

Él soltó un bufido divertido, cuando justo llegó la chica de antes, la que le había tomado el pedido.

—Veo que esperaba a alguien, señor. ¿La señorita desea algo de comer o beber? —preguntó.

Parecía haber quedado algo incómoda con lo de antes, pensó Gray. No escuchando realmente lo que pedía Lisanna.

—Eh, Gray —lo llamó.

El mago parpadeó más o menos desorientado, prestándole nuevamente atención a la albina.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Recordé lo que dijiste —mencionó con simpleza, y después sonrió—. ¿Por qué la llamaste gemela número uno?

Gray pensó un momento en si decirle o no. Pero no era ni siquiera algo que mereciera ser escondido, así que no sabía por qué demonios se había puesto a sopesar qué hacer. Era... ridículo.

—Bueno... ella tiene una gemela. Pero es la número uno porque, claro, fue la primera en disponerse a sacarme el brazo —contestó.

—Oh, ya veo... Parecía algo decepcionada y fastidiada cuando te indiqué —rió suavemente.

—Pensé que no lo habías notado... ¿Pero sabes qué? Al principio detesté este lugar, por decirlo de alguna manera, porque precisamente parecían un ejercito de Juvias. Hubiera sido realmente malo que supieran cómo me llamo.

Lisanna hizo una mueca al escuchar su leve risa.

—No es por ser entrometida, Gray —murmuró—. Pero, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de Juvia?

Luego de soltar eso, oyó un suspiro salir de la garganta de Gray. Bien, tal vez no había sido buena idea preguntarle sobre la maga de agua.

—Sólo... no me gustan las personas insistentes y ya está —se alzó de hombros, sin darle mucho interés.

—Creo que eso significa que no debo insistir con eso, ¿o me equivoco? —soltó casi sin pensar.

Gray la miró por unos segundos y rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza ligeramente.

—No, no te preocupes. De todos modos ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me pregunten sobre Juvia. Y de cualquier manera... —meditó—, creo que es mejor que la gente pregunte sinceramente. ¿No es así un poco menos molesto a que deduzcan algo y luego lo digan como si fuera verdad?

Lisanna sonrió suavemente al oír eso. La hacía sentirse en parte... ¿aliviada? Gray era su amigo y por supuesto, no le gustaba que se enojara con ella.

—Pues sí, pero tal vez te incomode.

—No, no lo hace. No es importante así que no.

La chica asintió, y entonces llegó la camarera que antes no había hablado, notó Gray; con dos helados de mora. Él enarcó una ceja algo confundido. ¿No era él nada más quien había pedido helado de mora? Y que a todo esto, fue uno.

—Señor, señorita, sus helados —dijo, dejando uno frente a Lisanna, y otro frente a Gray—. ¿Desean algo más?

Lisanna miró por unos segundos al chico, y al ver que no respondía, habló.

—No, nada más. Gracias —sonrió.

—Muy bien, entonces. Buen provecho —hizo una breve y leve reverencia, y se fue.

Gray entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. ¿No que las chicas solían pedir helados o postres de sabores como el chocolate, la vainilla o la frutilla? Por lo menos eso esperaría de Lucy. En el caso de Erza, fresas. Mira tal vez vainilla. Levy frutilla... Bien, no sabía qué tenía de importante eso, la verdad.

Pero sinceramente hubiera esperado chocolate de parte de Lisanna.

—¿Qué te pasa? —escuchó a la chica.

Ah, bien, le diría que estaba pensando en trivialidades —o más bien idioteces—, como lo era el —no— tema: _sabores que prefieren las chicas._

—Creo que no esperaba que pidieras de mora —soltó con sinceridad.

—Bueno, es cierto que son los mismos... Todavía te gusta la mora, al parecer —rió.

—Yo no puedo decir nada sobre eso, creo que nunca comiste helado en el gremio —pensó.

Lisanna asintió cuando él terminó de hablar.

—Exacto. Solía ir con mis hermanos a comer helado luego de que la mayoría se fuera de Fairy Tail, en la tarde. Así que por eso no comía helado en el gremio —sonrió.

—Ah, ya veo...

—Dime, Gray —murmuró—, ¿te gustaría ir a comer helado con tus hermanos?

Él enarcó una ceja ante esa idea. Cielos, era tan...

—Tendríamos que pedir tres helados de mora, ¿no es mucho? —dijo, echándose la cuchara con helado a la boca.

—Claro... ¿Hermanos con mismo gusto por la comida?

—Helados, precisamente. Pero podía decirse que sí —asintió.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó con tono burlón.

De pronto Gray borró su sonrisa, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, mientras comía más helado.

—No lo esperaba de ti, Natsu, Happy y Lucy te están haciendo mal, Lisanna...

—Tú también te estás burlando, prácticamente —se defendió.

—Yo nunca haría eso...

—Lo estás haciendo —reiteró.

—¿En serio me estás tratando de mentiroso? Eso no se hace si no tienes pruebas —susurró.

—¿Es que ya no somos amigos, Gray?

El nombrado bufó divertido.

—Chantaje barato —sentenció.

—No, no lo es.

—Son como los trucos de tu hermana, pero pirateados* —se burló.

—Eso es malvado...

—Exacto —asintió el chico.

Para entonces Lisanna ya reía y Gray la oía, entretenido con todo eso, y con lo de la mañana ya olvidado. Seguro que a Laxus ya se le había pasado el maldito cabreo.

* * *

 **(*): un terrible plagio. Remarcando el TERRIBLE.**

 **Como las lindas películas pirata de la calle, luego cuando llegas a casa te das cuenta de que nunca existió en el maldito CD. XD Pero luego ya no lo haces, a menos que seas estúpido (?).**


End file.
